The Smugglers
by the-spirit-of-adventure
Summary: In these stories we following fin and friends in a little more dark edgy story. these first one will be rather tame but i plan to make it a lot more edgy. these is my first time so please give me criticism so I can do these better thank you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**The Smugglers **_

Jake lets go we are late Fin yelled from the top of the palace stares.

Jake looked up in time to see Fin disappear out of sight, as he stretched up after him, he shouted wait up Fin.

Finally Jake we have to meet up with princess bubble gum, we are already late.

I'm sorry Fin I was hungry,

Fin gave him a dirty look she said it was important.

Fin… are you mad or something,

No Jake I'm just tired I haven't been sleeping well.

Jake look at him with a puzzled look, what is wrong.

I don't know Jake I keep having a dream but when I wake I can't remember what happen in the dream.

That's odd Fin maybe PB will have an answer, Maybe she will Fin answered.

There you are, cried a voice they both spun around to see princess bubble gun rushing toward them. Come fast she beckoned. They followed her into a meeting room that she had prepared earlier that day.

Jake Fin I have a job of the utmost importance,

Yes my lady they answered.

A book was discovered a few weeks ago by a mining crew in the mountains just north of here, a book with strange ancient markings on it.

You need us to pick up a book Jake rudely interrupted,

Jake don't interrupt PB it must be impotent for her to send us.

Yes Fin it is very important not because I need it picked up, because I need it recovered.

What do you mean by Recovered, Fin asked?

Well it was taken by someone no one knows who. I'm hopping you two and figure out by whom and retrieve it.

Why does it matter, Jake asked?

Well Jake if it has more to deal with where it was found.

And where was it found Jake asked?

In a cave that we believe belonged to the lich she replied.

Are you for real PB, Fin replied in a concerned voice?

Yes which is why it must be found be for it ends up in the wrong hands. So can I count on you two to complete this quest for me?

Without a moment hesitation they both bowed deep and yes my princess.

Great Fin and Jake I must ask you to be fast I have a bad feeling about these book.

Consider us gone my lade Fin said.

With that they both ran out of the palace. As they jogged down the steps Jake asked what about the dream Fin.

Ill will ask after we finish with these.

Ok Brother I know where to start looking for where these book could be hope on.

Ok great fin said as he jumped onto Jakes back as he stretched though town.

They arrived at a shady soda bar in the south end of town. Jake where are we?

The shadiest soda bar in the candy kingdom Fin.

I know some guys here that may have the info on that book.

Fin was a less then satisfied look on his face said ok Jake let's get these done.

Once they entered the bar they could feel all the eyes in the place on the Fin knew that they had to stick out in a place like these.

Fin noticed that Jake was looking around the room when he started to walk to the far corner of the bar. Fin followed, when they arrived he saw that Jake was walking toward it was a guy know as Mr. Candy Cane. Jake had talked about him before but never in a good way,

Hello CC Jake muttered.

Well look at that it is if it isn't Jake the dog he said with a less then satisfied sound to his voice.

Look cc I know we have some bad blood between us but out of anyone in the dump I know you have the info I want Jake said.

That's funny Jake what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything, cc said with a half-smile.

That's easy because I know that the guards are looking for you and I'm in good with the princess.

CC looked at Jake with hard cold eyes. You had better not be playing with me Jake.

Do I look like I'm playing CC, Jake said with a look that was cold as ice.

Ok Jake ill play what do you want to know.

Jake looked around him and then looked him in the face and asked CC what you know about a book that was stolen from a mine in the mountains north of here.

Look Jake you don't want to get involved in that.

I do CC now spill the beans before I change my mind about helping you out.

Ok fine Jake don't say I Dint warn you. Someone came to me asking if I could do a job for him. The job was to get a book from those miners I told him that abating thing that people want isn't my style so I set him up with some old friends of mine.

Who wanted the book Fin interjected?

I don't know kid, CC said. All I do know is that he called himself Mr. Black.

What did he look like Jake inquired?

I dint see his face he wore a black hood when we spoke, Said CC.

Ok then where is the drop going to be CC Jake asked?

CC look around and said it's going to be in the east woods on the north side of the chasm that's all I know.

Great see you later CC Jake said as he turned to walk away.

Jake don't forget about our deal he said as Jake walked away. Jake just gave him a thumb up as he walked away. Fin followed Jake back outside the bar,

Jake can we trust these CC guy Fin asked.

Yes we can he may be a crook but he never goes back on a deal.

Ok then Jake let's get going.

Right Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorrow**_

When we last saw our adventures they had learned about Mr. Black. They also now know where he will be picking up the stolen book. We start our chapter in the east woods on the north side of the chasm where the drop of the book is going to be.

Fin why are we waiting in the bushes, Jake asked?

Because Jake if they see us they will run and we can risk scaring these Mr. Black guy we need answers, Fin replied.

Ya that is a great point when do you think they're going to be here Fin.

Jake I don't know but we are too loud they will hear us so shhh.

Jake just grunted at him he never like to be quiet it just wasn't his nature. However it was impotent so Fin knew he could trust him to be for the time being. Fin began to look around the area looking for any movement. It was vary still in the wood at this time of the night. The moon was full it was so beautiful with its mill white color and a glow that could give anyone a sense of calm.

Fin look Jake whispered.

Fin looked up to see a car pulling up to the edge of the chasm. Once the car stopped two other men came out of the woods and started to walk up to the car.

Fin look in his hands it must be the book.

I would agree with you Jake it must be it looks old and I'm guessing Mr. Black is in the car.

Yes ids agree you ready to bust these crooks Fin.

O ya brother but first we need to stop that car PB have some questions for these Mr. Black.

Jake looked at Fin, how are we going to do that.

That's easy once they get close to the car we charge them you take out the wheels of the car I'll take the other two goons, Fin said with a pleased look on his face

Ok brother but be careful I don't feel right about these, Jake said with concern in his voice.

Ok here they come one, two, and three

Ahhh they both yelled as they raced to the car Jake with one leap was on the back of the car changing the form of his hand into a knife stabbed the tires of the car flatting them. Meanwhile Fin ran towards the two men who at these point had started pulling out there swords to defend them self. Fin did the same he leaped at the first guy swinging his sword as hard as he could but he was ready for it. The clash that rang though the forest like a school bell their swords clashed. With I mighty push he managed to push the man's sword down at which point he punched him right in the left side of the head it made the man stumble back grabbing his head. Fins hand began to throb with intense pain. Hitting his head was like punching a brick wall he can't do that again. Then out of the side of his eye he saw the other guy swing a large battle axe at his head. He managed to duck just in time to have the axe cut some of his hair. Before he could even get his sword pointed at the other guy the first guy checked him using his shoulder fin hitting him in the chest like a train. The hit sent Fin rolling back at which point the guy with the axe charged him in a temp to plunge the axe into the top of his head. But before he could fin caught his feet to the ground at which point he thrust his sword into the guys shoulder. The man dropped the axe and began to scream in pain clutching his shoulder. Before he knew what was going on Jake came flying into him knocking him the ground.

Jake what happened to you are you ok.

Fin looked at Jake he was covered in blood it looked like his own but he wasn't cut it looked like his skin had ripped apart. Fin looked up to see a man wearing a black cape.

So you must be Mr. Black, Fin said with rage in his voice

…. No answer came from Mr. Black

Did u do these to Jake Fin said with even more anger.

…. Still no answer from Mr. Black

ANSWER ME YOU BASTERED, Fin yelled at the top of his voice.

Mr. Black simply looked at fin and said why you already know the answer to your own question.

Fin felt his blood began to boil he grabbed his sword and charged his foe he wasn't going to wound him Fin planned to kill him. Mr. Black dint even move he simply held up his hand. In a flash before Fin knew what was going on he felt like he was deep under water. He could hardly move he couldn't breathe. Without realizing it Black has right beside him, and gave him a round house kick to the side that sent him flying into the car beside the chasm. Fin tried to stand but was unable to his ribs had been broken. Mr. Black began to walk towards fin. He tried to lift his sword but his body was in far too much pain. To move black stood over him bent down and took Fin's sword. Without an ounce of remorse he stabbed Fin though the chest.

You are a fool Fin he whispered into his ear and now you're going to die.

Fin looked at Jake and saw that his eyes where fixed on Fin. He could see the fear in Jakes eyes. Fin was starting to loss conciseness he had lost a lot of blood. Black pulled the sword out of fins chest and threw it into the woods. Then grabbed Fin by the hair on his head and drug him to the edge of the chasm. Jake began to craw towards then tears rolling down his face unable to talk he tried so hard to reach them but his body was unable to keep moving. Jake collapsed face down on the ground, Fin dint know if he was alive or dead he dint want to ether. They had reached the edge of the chasm. Fin vision began to blur he could hear the water below it sounded like a thousand horses running below him.

Any last words request hero Mr. Black said with a voice so dark it could black out the moon.

Fin with his last bit of strength said; yes please spare my dog let him live.

How noble kid, a hero to the end you are fin, I won't finish the dog he sent going live long anyway.

With that Mr. Black threw Fin the greatest hero of the candy kingdom off the edge. Fin hit the water below he dint feel the impact he felt the cold though it chilled him the bone. He also saw a trail of blood leaving his body in the water. As he was swept away by the water he began to drift away in to a sleep that he feared he would never wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look I think he is coming to

He is fast get Princes bubble gum.

…..Jake are you there Jake come on wake up

Jake slowly opened his eyes and could a bright light. Then it hit him the pain his arm burned, his chest felt like there was a three ton bolder sitting on it. As his eye sight began to clear he saw PB.

Jake how are you feeling, princess bubble gum said he could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

He smiled at her like I got hit by a train but otherwise good.

She laughed you are a dork Jake.

He looked around he could see medical stuff.

Where am I PB he said he could barely talk.

Jake take it easy you have been badly injured. You're in the castle in my lab I made it into a make shift hospital.

Jake looked at her had she been crying, but why would she be crying. He looked around the room then looked at her.

Where is he PB, Jake said in a weak voice

The color drained from her face and the tears began to stream down her face. He could feel the color leave his face as he remembered the blood so much blood coming from fin chest.

Is he dead PB  
>Jake we don't know.<br>What do you mean we don't know PB?

Jake we can't find him and there was so much blood I was there. I have sent out search parties.

Jake just shook his head he could feel the tears rolling down his face.

Jake get some rest you're going to need your strength.

All of a sudden somewhere in castle there was a loud explosion, the walls shook and ground quaked. What was that? Jake tried to sit up but PB forced him down stay here.

Jake your injuries are to bad say here ill handle these. With that she ran out the door.

As she ran down the hall toward the explosion she could hear the sounds of metal crashing and yelling. Once she rounded the corner her eyes widened. In the main all 30 of her guards lay on the ground beaten. On sitting on top of one was a man dressed in a black hood.

Mr. Black I presume PB said with rage in her voice.

Ah princess bubble gum what a pleasure to meet you at last, black remarked with arrogance.

What do you want black you wouldn't come all these way for nothing, PB said

Simple put my dear I have come to kill you, black said with a horribly calm voice.

PB could feel the intent of murder was real she can feel shivers and fear creeping up her back.

What would you gain by killing me?

I will start my war that's what I gain princess he chuckled.

My war that all of Ooo will be part off.

I hope you're not thinking in going to die without a fight. As fast as you could blink she pulled out a weapon of her own make. It looks just like a revolver but instead of bullets it shots high powered electric needles. She got three shots off however just as fast he raised his hand the room flashed and went gray.

These must be the ability Jake talked about; she looked at him as he slowly moved toward her pulling out a sword. She knew the sword it was fins. She struggled to move to do anything she dint want to die like these she wanted to live. Then he began to run right at him sword raised at her heart. All of a sudden Rattleballs came crashing through the roof landing right in front of the princess deflecting the sword. Black rolled with the deflect avoiding the counter swing by Rattleballs.

Black slowly stood up and tuned facing them both. Know that's not fair you two well I can't win these fight now so I'll be seeing you soon. In a puff of black of smoke Mr. Black diapered with a fading voice he said these is not over princess.

Thank you rattleballs if you hadn't made it here so fast i don't know what I would do.

Don't worry princess its ok now.

Rattleballs how where you able to move that ability prevents movement.

His ability is similar to that of the gum ball guardians when a royal promise is broken. Me being just a different kind of gumball guardian am immune to the spells affects.

Ok I need you to stay here just in case he comes back. We need to call a meeting of all the princesses of Ooo.

As you wish my princess.


End file.
